Me, My Vaporeon And The Man Who Abducted My Sister
by HarveyHarveyHarvey
Summary: My sister gets kidnapped. I have to leave my hometown to find her. Just me and my Pokémon.     Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything used/mentioned in this Fic, bands, songs, brands, Pokémon etc. **

I sat opposite my Granddad in the busy hustle of the crowded pub. Next to me were my Brother, Sullivan, and his girlfriend, Bailey. At the head of the table sat our Mother and next to Granddad was Nan. Between my grandparents sat my little sister, Pandora.

On Pandora's lap sat my Buneary, fast asleep, and by my feet laid my Vaporeon. I didn't like to keep my Pokémon in Pokéballs too long, but although The Stoat allowed Pokémon to be out, bringing every one I owned would not have been the best move.

My Mother and Granddad were talking about gardening and crops they'd planted. Bailey and Sully were talking about things going on at university, from which they were visiting, and Pandora was boring Nan with some story about Jessica and Lauren, two of her friends, having a fight.

I slid my immensely pale finger over the rim of the glass before me. My skin was so pale that my veins stood out vividly, like brightly coloured snakes under my skin. I stared at the Coke in my glass daydreaming about leaving home, just me and my Pokémon, us against the world. Getting out of Garret Hills and moving about from place to place. Me, Vaporeon, Buneary, Charmeleon, Ninetales all of the rest. We'd walk out over those hills at sunrise and never go back to those constant-same houses with their low-life gossip.

'Hello, my name's Brianne and I'll be your server,' a chirpy ginger girl asked, 'What can I get you folks?'

'I'll have the fish and chips, and my little girl there will have sausage and mash,' Mother said

'I'll have the barbeque chicken,' Nan said

'We'll both have this chicken pie,' Bailey said

'Could I have the lamb curry?'

You most certainly can,' Brianne said kindly, 'And you?'

I felt everyone's eyes slide onto me slowly. My relationship with food was an odd and complicated one. I had gone through a stage of starving myself to lose weight. Then a stage of eating too much and I became a little more that chubby. Then I started to throw up what I did eat. Now I struggled through each and every meal, snack and piece of chewing gum.

'I...uh...I'll have the...the sea bass risotto, please,'

'...sure thing honey,' Brianne said awkwardly and skirted away.

'Well done monster-munch,' Sully said, making a jibe at my past

'Leave it,' Mother scolded

'Yeah, wide-load, leave it,' I hissed

'Vay, vay,' Vaporeon called from my feet,

'Shh,' I cooed.

A few moments later Brianne came out with all our meals. I stared at everyone's before trying a bit of the rice of my risotto. It was creamy but filling. I had to cut a small fillet off the two larger pieces of sea bass. My eyes started to well up, my mouth salivated uncontrollably, my hands started to shake, my legs quivered. One more mouthful and I was in heaven.

I managed to not stuff the whole plate in my mouth at one, and even gave Vap some fish under the table. It was going averagely well...then my mother mentioned dessert.

'I'll have the chocolate brownie,' Pan said

'I'm fine for one,' Bailey said sweetly

'Chocolate fudge cake for me Ma','

'I'll...I'll have the...peach and raspberry crumble, please,'

When it arrived I almost cried. Balls of soft crumble atop a lake of mashed raspberries with islands of sweet peach. The sweetness was overwhelming. The syrup was amazingly hot.

After we had all finished, and I had almost cried, we walked out into the chilling night air. Nan and Granddad went to their car in Granddad's disabled space, due to his hip. Pandora skipped along beside me and Vape as we made our way to the far end of the maze of cars.

Too late did we realise that there was a man walking oddly close behind us. He wore a long black coat and low rimmed top hat. His boots clicked across the concrete. All of a sudden he made his move.

Pandora was snatched from my side with a scream. Sully and I ran for the man, but he threw a Pokéball to the ground, out of which a Primeape materialised.

'Pri! Pri!' It snarled.

'Vaporeon, get ready,'

'Primeape, Karate Chop,' the man said in a low, smooth voice as he leisurely strolled away with Pandora under his arm.

'Vaporeon, Water Gun,'

From Vaporeon's mouth came a steady jet of water, aimed straight at the Primeape, who just carried on moving, forcing it's shoulder into the force.

It got close enough and besides Vape's swift slink to the side the foe Primeape smashed its fist into Vape's shoulder, forcing him to the ground with a yelp.

'Fury Swipes,' the dark man said

'Vape, Tail Whip!' I started to become desperate. Vaporeon slapped the foe with his mermaid-like tail and Primeape's glowing fists blurred as he scratched and swiped.

Whilst the battle was going on, Sully had slipped behind the battle and was running at the man from behind. 'Glaceon!' the man barked, and from a bush to his left leapt a Glaceon, growling already.

My Vaporeon was beat, and the only Pokémon I had on me was my Buneary, not that she'd do much good against Primeape and Glaceon.

Dropping a third Pokéball, a Dragonite emerged. The man leapt onto it's back as it rose into the black cloudy sky. Throwing his arms wide, he absorbed Primeape and Glaceon back into their Pokéballs and rose higher, off above The Stoat, leaving us standing there, watching as he took Pandora away.

The moon was partially covered by a small wisp of cloud, giving the car park a patchy light, and a ghostly feel. We stood in dead silence, tears in our eyes, looking at each other having no idea what we could say or do.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything used/mentioned in this Fic, bands, songs, brands, Pokémon etc. **

The drive back from The Stoat was horrifically quiet. No one had the heart to say anything. As I often did in times such as these, I put my iPod straight in and turned it up loud. Mother started crying along the highway and couldn't drive any further, so Bailey offered to drive the rest of the way home whilst Sully tried to comfort Mother.

We pulled up at 'The Manner' and I went to get Vaporeon out the boot of the car.

'Leave him in there,' Sully said

'Why?'

'We're going down to Officer Jenny's right away, as soon a Bailey has got Mother inside,'

'Can't I drop him off?'

'Yeah, 'cause she'll want your little gay things yapping and wanting to play,'

'Urgh, I'll just stay home,'

'I told you Mother doesn't want any annoying gay things in the house,' He said with a smirk

'Screw you, man,' I said, opened the boot and called Vaporeon to come with me.

I lay on my bed and stayed there for an hour before deciding that I wasn't helping anyone, least of all myself. I got downstairs to have some food.

After raiding the cupboards I found a bag of cheese Doritos which I emptied onto a plate before grating cheese onto them to make nachos. These I ate on my bed, surrounded by my ten Pokémon, crying for my eight year old sister who had just been kidnapped.

I woke up hours later. Mother was crying downstairs, Bailey and Sully were talking to someone. A woman.

My Pokémon lay around me, all asleep. I got up and weaved my way to the door and was about to go downstairs when Buneary blinked awake.

'Buneary?' She asked, probably wondering what was happening

'Come on; let's go see what's going on,'

'Buneary!' She chirped

'Shush! You know what Raichu's like when he gets woken up!'

'Buneary...' She said apologetically.

'So what did Officer Jenny say?' Mother was asking as Buneary and I took our places on the loveseat.

'She said they'd ask about sightings of Pan and this man with the Primeape,'

'Did you mention the other Pokémon he had?'

'Yeah, I said he flew away on a Dragonite and that he had a Glaceon,'

'And what else did she say?'

'That they'd need something of Dora's to have their Growlithe's try and track her. If they've landed that is, if not it'll do nothing,'

'We'll have to thank her,'

'Why? She's done nothing yet,' Sully scoffed

'I don't see you out there looking for her,'

'Yeah, 'cause I can fight that weirdo and his Pokémon,'

Bailey glanced at me. I could see her working it all out in her mind. I shook my head slowly at her, but she just stared at me hopefully.

'Happy!' Sully called

'Sorry, I was daydreaming, what?' I said

'I could borrow some of your stronger Pokés and go to search for her,'

'Like who?'

'Raichu, Ninetales, Rapidash maybe Wartortle,'

'They won't listen to you as well,'

'You can make 'em can't you?'

'Not really, they listen to who they listen to,'

'Well...well why don't you teach me how to battle?'

'No,' Mother said, 'You made your choice to not get involved with Pokémon,'

'But...but Ma'...'

'No buts. Happy chose go get a Pokémon. You didn't,'

'That's crap!'

'That's your own doing, you were too lazy to get off your computer and get out there. Not that you'd have looked after it properly anyway,'

'Fine, we'll leave it to Officer Jenny,'

'That's all we can do,'

I lay on my bed in silence, not sure what to say when there was a knock at the door. Bailey stepped inside and shut the door. 'Hello?'

'Have you thought about it?'

'Yes. I'd love to, hell, I _crave_ to, but I just can't,'

'Why not?' Bailey asked, sitting on my bed

'Mother would never let me go. Sully would just get all angry that he wasn't "Chosen",'

'You think I haven't thought about that?'

'What's your solution?'

'We say you want to stay at your Dad's, to be with him rather than let him face this alone, and that you're just getting under everyone's feet here,'

'Surely Mother would contact him to ask if I was okay?'

'By which time, you'll be too far ahead of her in the chase for her to stop you,'

'Why would you do this for me?'

''Cause I want to see Dora back just as much as any of you,'

'I'll pack right away,'

'I'll go explain it to your brother and Mother. You'll need to leave early in the morning, I'll say I drove you. Be up at five.'

I slid my rucksack from under my bed and packed what I could need. I stuffed in all the underwear and socks I could find. I packed four T shirts and a woolly coat, gloves, scarf. I packed a pair of shorts. Into my old swimming bag I put my wellington boots and my old tatty running shoes along with some dry shampoo, liquid shampoo, soap and a towel as well as a small bag of toiletries.

Out of a draw I fetched some chino style shorts, a Snow Patrol T shirt and my Batman hoodie and a pair of black Converse All Stars to get changed into for the next morning.

I would have to take Vaporeon. No doubt he felt as much, if not more, to blame than I did, but the two of us couldn't do it on our own. I could carry four other Pokémon in Pokéballs on my belt. Charmeleon was a definite. Leafeon for sure. I would need Butterfree. Lastly I'd take Rapidash for some raw strength.

I could do more, I knew that now. I knew it was my fault Pandora had been taken. No one had said anything, but they secretly blamed me. I didn't know how I was going to find him, I didn't know how long it would take, I didn't know if I could find him. But, somewhat worse, I didn't know if I would be certain to come back alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything used/mentioned in this Fic, bands, songs, brands, Pokémon etc. **

The next morning came too quick. The alarm on my phone came too soon. Bailey knocked quietly on my door too soon. It was all too soon.

I crept downstairs after just washing my hair, I had no time for a shower, and assembled all my Pokémon in front of me. 'Do this as quick as you can,' Bailey cautioned

'Okay guys, I have to go on a trip to find Pan, but I need some of you to help me. I know who's coming and who isn't already. Vaporeon, Charmeleon, Butterfree, Leafeon and Rapidash, you're all with me. The rest of you are staying behind.'

'Nine! Nine!' Nintales called

'Shhh!' I hissed before explaining, 'That guy may come here, that's why I need you to stay behind, Ninetales,'

'Raichu, Rai,'

'No, Raichu. You and Ninetales and everyone else are here to protect the rest of the family,'

With that, I sent the chosen Pokémon into their Pokéballs and went for the door.

Bailey was sat in the car, waiting for me. I heard the door open and thought that Sully or Mother had found out and it was over before we'd begun, but turning round I was Raichu stood there, anger in his eyes.

'Chu, I have to go. Now.'

'Raichu.'

'Please, Raichu, I need you here more than any of the others. I mean, who else is going to keep Buneary safe and Beedrill out of trouble and Wartortle out of getting into fights?'

'Rai...Raichu!'

'Shush! I have to go now, or Mother will wake up. Look after the others for me, Chu,'

I sat down in the car, said a silent goodbye to Mother and Sully and told Bailey I was ready.

As the sun rose, as Bailey and I drove away from the only home I'd ever known, Raichu howled behind us and sent waves of electricity high into the air, past above the roof of the house.

It was half past five by time was had driven to the 'Welcome to Garret Hills' sign.

'This is where you get out,' Bailey said

'Okay, I understand. But...'

'But?'

'I don't know where to go,'

'OK, If you follow this road, you'll get to the highway soon enough. Keep going till you reach The Stoat off the motorway island. From there, follow where he flew, I think he was heading for 'Santa Valentine' once you're there, ask about.'

'I...I have to _leave_ Benvolio Town?'

'I would think so,'

'Okay...okay...okay...' Bailey round to hug stepped out of the car and came me. Her and Sully had been together for two years but it still felt awkward. As she stepped back into the car, I knew that _that_ may have been my last connection with any family I would get.

I got to The Stoat at seven after hours of monotonous walking. I stood in the car park staring up at the sky, recalling just hours ago when he flew away to the East. Like Bailey said, towards Santa Valentine. 'Looks like we're going to Santa Valentine, Vape,'

'Vaporeon!'

Fifteen minutes later it struck me that I could ride on the back of Rapidash and that it would be a lot quicker. I just needed reins.

A girl walked into the car park riding on a Ponyta. With reins. She took off the reins and sent the Ponyta into a Pokéball before entering the pub using a key.

I took my chance and ran to the reins which she'd left on a fence post. Still running I released Rapidash and didn't stop running till I was about half a mile from The Stoat. Half a mile towards Santa Valentine.

After a five minute break I reined Rapidash and got on. There was room for Vaporeon, just about, between my legs and with my arm round him. Within half an hour I could see a large city.

Another half hour and I was in the people-filled streets, stumbling about, asking people to help my find my sister.

After an hour of having no luck, I sat down in a cafe and had a plate of chips that were soggy and nowhere near worth £1.90 and a can of flat Fanta orange. I was so tired from the walking and riding that I fell asleep and was woken up hours later with a middle-aged woman with many tattoos telling me she was closing the cafe now for her break.

I walked onto the streets that were now only lit by the bright lights of casinos and bars and club etc.

After a rather nice walk through a park, I crossed a road and found myself in a new corner of the city I now knew, thanks to an old couple sitting on a bench by a pond in the park, was called Valentino City and was the capital city of Santa Valentine.

As I crossed the road I noticed that there was a man on a street corner in a brown suit. He seemed approachable, so I went up to him and asked, 'Excuse me?'

'Yes, little man?

'A man took my sister. A man in a long black coat. He had a Glaceon and -'

'I know _just_ who you're talking about,'

'You do?'

'Yeah, you're looking for Daddy,'

'Daddy?'

'Yeah, Daddy's the one in the long black coat with a Glaceon,'

'Is...is he dangerous?'

'He can be,'

'Please, do you know where he is?'

'As a matter of fact, I do,'

He walked away at speed. I had to trot to keep up with him. We walked through the streets for a while, then turned right down an alley, then a left turn and there was a long corridor with a single door at the end.

The man led me into the doorway and told me to go down the stairs whilst he locked the door. After a few seconds of rummaging, out of his blazer pocket he produced an old rusty key. I made my way down one flight of stairs and waited for him.

Down another flight we ended up on another corridor with three doors on each side and one at the opposite end to us. The man shoved me down the corridor and I walked on towards the door opposite.

Vaporeon was giving out a low growl and I had begun to sweat, it was awfully hot in there.

We got to the end of the dark corridor and I saw that on the door in a gold star was a name tag spelling out 'Daddy x' on it.

The man knocked and opened it. A sweaty room with men on chairs or standing was revealed. There were two lights illuminating the room. Some of the men cheered and clapped and whooped as I walked in, others greeted the man who had taken me there, calling him 'Skinner'.

Around a man in a long dark coat, there was a space in the men lining the walls. He must have been 'Daddy'. By his feet sat a Glaceon, licking its fur and looking at Vaporeon with some interest.

The man waved his hands and silence fell. 'Skinner? Haven't seen you here in a while,'

'I'm done with you now, I have a family,'

'Aaaah, so the wild Skinner has been tamed?'

'Yes.' Skinner said tightly, 'This kid was looking for you, so I brought him here. That's it.'

'No performance? I could get a man and a camera in here like that,' Daddy said, clicking to prove his point.

'You.' I said, consumed by anger, 'You took my sister,' Then men around me laughed.

'Sister? Oh no, I don't do _sisters_,' Daddy said with a hint of irony that I didn't get.

'No, but I'd do him,' A man with a beard said, indicating to me.

'Yeah,' someone else said, 'Nice tight shorts,' I glanced about nervously.

'The Batman hoodie's nice, are you one of those little Goth boys?' another said

'Do those shorts have buttons or a zip?'

'How long would it take to get those shoes off?'

I was pretty sure they were all innuendos, but focused on why I was here.

'Do you have my sister or not?'

'I don't have anyone's sister,'

'You're the man who attacked me in the car park,'

'You got attacked?' A blonde man asked, 'Come here, I think you need some comfort,'

'No thanks.' I said angrily.

'Ooh, Skinner you've brought a feisty one,' Daddy said

As I turned to leave, some of them grabbed my ass. I whipped round and already had Charmeleon's Pokéball in my hand as Vaporeon growled and got ready to attack.

Someone behind me ran their hand up my leg and I span round and punched them. Vaporeon let out a blast of his Hydro Pump. I kicked at a man who was trying to grab my chest and ran for the open door. 'Someone stop him!' Daddy roared.

I ran down the corridor to the sounds of the perverted men's calls and someone in one of the rooms being whipped. Tears trailed slowly down my cheek as I ran.

I took the stairs three at a time, fell, scrambled up and ran straight into the locked door. I had no key, Skinner wasn't going to help me. I had to think fast, people were fighting to get out the crowded room. 'Vaporeon, Tackle!'

Vaporeon slammed his shoulder into the door, with no effect. I kicked and kicked and kicked till the hinge rattled. Out of my rucksack I drew the rock I had picked up on the highway and bashed at the old lock till it broke. 'Vaporeon! Water Gun!' The force of the water on the broken door blasted it open and we ran out into the cold night air, ran across the road just as the lights turned to green and ran back into the park.

We were safe. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything used/mentioned in this Fic, bands, songs, brands, Pokémon etc. **

I sat in the large park at the centre of Valentino City. Leafeon, Charmeleon and Vaporeon sat on the bench with me.

I had no idea where Pandora was, much less how to even get an idea. Asking strangers would be no way to find him, not after what had happened with Skinner.

As I stared into the pond before me, someone came and stood right in front of me. They wore blue shoes and a blue dress with daisies on it. In her hand was a yellow cardigan. As my eye line rose slowly, I saw she had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders. I made eye-contact and was shocked to see that it was the girl from The Stoat.

'Can I help you with something?'

'Yeah, you could give me back the reins you stole from me,' She said

'Sorry, I just needed them to ride my Rapidash here, a man took my sister and I was too tired to walk any further.'

'A man took your sister eh?'

'Yeah...she's only -'

'Okay, I know these streets pretty well, better than you no doubt, so how about this, I help you all I can -'

'Yes! Oh my Lord thank you so much!'

'If...'

'Oh God, of course, anything, whatever you want,' I reached for my wallet.

'A Pokémon battle. If you lose, I take my reins and leave you here. If you win, I help you try and find this creep. Deal?'

'Deal,' I said, already grabbing my belt with the Pokéballs on it.

We stood opposite each other, ready to battle. 'By the way,' She called, 'I'm Delilah,'

'I'm Happy,' I called, causing her to laugh at my weird name.

'Okay, Happy, how many Pokémon do you have with you?'

'Five,'

'I have three _with me_. So, choose three of your Pokémon and we'll go from there.

I chose Leafeon, Charmeleon and Wartortle to use as there was a wide selection of the elemental types.

Delilah threw a Pokéball down and an Ivysaur emerged. I chose Charmeleon to battle with, for obvious reasons. 'You think you've won this already 'cause you've chosen a fire type?'

'Not at all,' I said, trying to hide a smirk.

'Ivysaur, Vine Whip!' Out of the plant on the Ivysaur appeared three long vines, which shot out at Charmeleon.

'Melon, use Ember!'

'Melon?' Delilah asked as Charmeleon shot a burst of fire our of his mouth, singing all but one of Ivysaur's vines, which slapped him twice before retracting into the flower again.

'It's shorter than Charmeleon,' I said, winking at her.

'Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!' A golden haze appeared from the plant atop Ivysaur, aimed at Charmeleon.

'Melon, dodge it then use Slash!' Charmeleon ran left and right but couldn't escape the haze and eventually fell asleep.

'One to me,' Delilah said with a smile as we chose our next Pokémon. I unleashed Leafeon and waited to see what Delilah would bring out the bag. A lively Blitzle appeared. Delilah pouted; Leafeon was resistant to Electric type attacks. This was my chance.

'Leafeon, Quick Attack,' Leafeon rushed at Blitzle with astonishing speed.

'Blitzle, use Shockwave!' Delilah said, pinking. Leafeon dodged the waves of lightning coming from Blitzle and made contact with a nasty head but. Blitzle slid backwards but stayed standing.

'Leafeon, use Razor Leaf then Giga Drain!' Frond the fronds on Leafeon's shoulders sprouted sharp-edged leaves that flew at Blitzle, followed by Leafeon's power that took Blitzle's energy and gave it to him instead. Blitzle fell to the ground, beaten.

I was just about to send out Wartortle when Delilah stopped and stared at someone behind me. I turned around in horror to find the man in the long dark coat with the low top hat a few metres behind me.

To my further horror, Delilah walked towards him smiling, her arms open. My jaw literally dropped as he embraced her in a hug and she turned round to say 'Happy, this is my father,'

'He...I...the hat...the coat...'

'Oh, I know, he always wears them out everywhere,'

'My sister...'

'Oh, daddy, this poor guy had his sister stolen by some awful person!'

'Well,' the man said, taking off his hat, 'we can't have that'

I turned and ran, screaming. Ran from Delilah. Ran from Daddy. Ran from his perverted friends. Ran from Valentino city. Ran from the man who, up until now, had remained known just as 'the man who abducted my sister' but I now knew as Skinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything used/mentioned in this Fic, bands, songs, brands, Pokémon etc. **

It never occurred to me to ride Rapidash, my heart was racing, my ears were buzzing, my lungs were burning and my mind was racing. It was pretty obvious now, but my mind still whirled over the information again and again.

At Daddy's pimp palace, Skinner had said he had a family now, but how was I supposed to know that his daughter was going to be the one who would try to help me get my sister back. Little did Delilah know that her dad was the one who she was offering to help me find.

I was soon out of Valentino City and was running through dessert shrubs that ripped at my legs and tore at my shorts. Blood ran down my arm from a thorn going in and not coming out. I winced at the pain but ran on and on.

I finally collapsed about a mile from Valentino City. I lay there for what seemed like hours, only moving once on account of a sharp rock pushing into my groin.

Whilst lying there I remembered that I'd left my Pokémon behind in the park. I sat up immediately and looked back to the city, but could only see a cloud of dust coming towards me. It was Skinner, riding his daughter's Ponyta. I knew it. He'd have a knife, or some of Daddy's men with him. They'd kill me right here for escaping...or worse...

'Lea, leaf!'

'Chaaar!'

'Vaporeon! Vay Vay!'

'Guys?' I called into the darkness.

'Happy!' Delilah hollered back. She'd brought my Pokémon back to me, maybe she wasn't so bad?

'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' Or maybe not...

'I had to ride all the way out here, at night, and find you 'cause you went all weirdo and ran off!'

'He's the man who abducted my sister,'

'Who? You found him?'

'Skinner,'

'I don't know of anyone with the last name Skinner,'

'No, you wouldn't, it's...it's not his real name,'

'Oh...well, come back to the house, I need to keep you safe,'

'No,' I said, absorbing my Pokémon into their Pokéballs and turning away, 'I have to find my sister,'

'My dad will be here soon, he was just getting his Dragonite and will be here soon,'

'Then I have to go, now' I said, slipping away into the darkness of a cave I'd seen whilst I was lying down motionlessly.

'Happy, don't go in there! You won't come out! Not alive!'


End file.
